halfdemonfandomcom-20200216-history
Roleplay: Metal Beaks Vengence (Darkest and Venom only)
After the Demise of Metal Beak the Tytoes have fled into Typho the Black Hawks Territory. Surrounded and out manuvered the Tytoes allied with the Black order. Now they plan to Assault Gahool. When word spreads to Gahool, it is up to Soren and the others yet again to help protect them and they also must train the new generation. Will Gahool stay protected or will the Black Order Burn it to the ground? Characters Owls of Gahool Pellimore Soren Eglantine Noctus Marella Ezylryb Boron Barran Gylfie Digger Twilight Members of the Tytoes Nyra Kludd (If this is based off the movie) Lavera (Ven, younger sister of Rednodh) Notch (Ven, Rednodh's slightly older cousin) Cadel (Ven, former hero, but was moon blinked when he was brought to the Black Order Forest) Tyto Soilders Members of the Black Order *Typho the Black Hawk (Leader) *Alvera the Black Hawk *Jalik the Black Hawk *Shav the Black Hawk *Taltik the Black Hawk *Helvik the Black Hawk *Tarik the Black Hawk Roleplay) In the Black Order Forest A Hawk Torrments Nyra( Nyra: ...? Shav: We hear of Metal Beaks demise, Typho is not pleased Kludd (Found by Nyra): My brother killed him... Tarik:(Smacks Kludd) You shall speak when spoken too Typho:(Flies in and slashes off Tarik's talons) Be gone Tarik:( Flies off) Typho: Lifts Kludd) you are the proud prince of Metal Beak? Kludd: (Nodds) Yes.... Typho: And I see he left you his brod of a queen (Laughs) his soldiers laugh Kludd: Heh... a female Black Hawk flies down Kludd: ...?? Typho: I see you meet my daughter Alvera Kludd: Yes... Alvera:*See's Nyra* Nyra, I am sorry for your loss Nyra: ....Yes... Typho: My daughter has "the gift" Nyra: Hmm... Alvera: Nyra, I foresee a son for you and kludd in your future Nyra: (Suprised) Typho:(Pulls out an armory of Battle Claws) The Gahool Tree Digger:(Acting silly) Soren: Heh... ^^; Pellimore:(Asleep) Gylfie: (Sighs) Digger:Gylfie you ok? Gylfie: Yes... ^^ (Back) Digger:(Kicks Twilight Instrument) Twilight: (Glares at Digger) Hey! Digger:(Innocent act) What? Twilight: ....Nevermind. Screeches are heard Soren: ...Huh..? hundreds of bats fly away scared out of their minds Soren: ....N-no.... One falls and begins to beg for sancutary Digger: This is Strange, don't bats hate owls? Glyfie: ...Huh...? The bat begging is a girl and she kisses Sorens talons Soren: (Confused) ?????:(Laughs) the bat rushes to hide Gylfie: ....? Two Black Hawks land (A snowy owl flies nearby holding a torch in her talons) The first Slashes the Torch the second pins the Owl The owl: (Glares) I am one of the Tytoes. The Third:(Helps the Tyto up and Tosses the torch in the armory) Lavera (The owl): (Flies to the nusery and captures an owlet) Soren: (Screeches and attacks Lavera) Lavera: (A streak of blood drops from her left wing, but escapes with the owlet in her talons) The Two other hawks flee the third:(Fights Soren) Soren: (Claws the third hawk) The Third:(Its guts spill and it dies) (The rest of the owls fly off with the owlets in their talons) Soren: (Finally flies off) Digger:(Finds Twilights Instrument and tries to lift it) HEAVY HEAVY HEAVY Back in the Black Order Forest Typho:(Screeches angrily) Lavera: (Returns with the kiddnapped barn owlet) Typho:(Looks at the Owlet) The Owlet: (Shivers) Lavera: Shall we have him moon blinked? He's from the Ga'Hoole Tree, and his name is Cadel. Typho:(Smiles) OPEN THE ROOF The black hawks open the roof to the full moon Cadel: (Slowy lifts his head up to the moon and sleeps) Typho:(Heh heh heh, he is yours Nyra Nyra: (Smirks) Alvera:*Asleep) Lavera: (Flies to a branch outside and sleeps) Shav:(Yanks out one of Lavera's tail feathers) Lavera: (Awakes and glares) Shav:(Pins her) (A male snowy owl tyto attacks Shav) Notch (The owl): My cousin means no harm... she likes to be left alone while asleep. Shav:(Hits Notch in the gut and goes to flirt with Lavera) Lavera: (Blushes) Shav:(Licks her Cheek) Lavera: ^^ (Preens him with affection) Shav:(heh (Licks more) Lavera: ^-^ Shav:(Flies off) Lavera: (Smiles and rests) (The next day) Cadel: (Awakes, fully moon blinked) Typho: Asleep) Nyra: (Already awake, glances at the moon blinked Cadel) Well, young one. I see you have awaken.... (Smirks) Alvera:(Hmm Cadel: (Silent, his eyes grayish and have a blank expression) Alvera:(Nudges) Nyra: ...I will decide on what I will do with him. Alvera: I am just uneasy Nyra: .....Okay. Typho:(Yawns) Nyra: (Decides that Cadel will be trained to become a Tyto soldier when he's older) Typho:(Gets his Battle Claws on) Cadel: (His eyes strangley turn to red, now apart of the Tytoes) Typho:(Chuckles) Nyra: (Smirks) Alvera:(At her perch) Cadel: (Awaits for his training) Alvera:(Attacks First) Cadel: (Tries to claw) Alvera:(Pins Cadel) Your dead *Gets up* Cadel: (Smirks) Alvera: Try again *Strikes* Cadel: (Tries to attack again) Alvera:(Dodging) Cadel: Hmph. (Attempts to slash) Alvera:Grabs and Has talon to his Throat) Dead Cadel: Wha... Alvera:(Her talon tip is over an important artery) Cadel: (Silent, but attempts to squirm to escape) Alvera:(Hmm Cadel: (Squirms out of the grip finally) Alvera: Again Cadel: (Does so) Alvera:(Blocking) Cadel: (Clawing, but gets tired from the training) Alvera:(Gets pinned) Cadel: (Smirks) Alvera:(Blushing) Cadel: ... ^^; Alvera:heh Cadel: (Lets go of her) Alvera:(Gets up) Lavera: (Watches over Cadel) Alvera:(Asleep) Cadel: (Asleep by now) Nyra: (Puts Cadel in a hollow tree so he won't be as cold) Typho:(Hmmmm Lavera: (flies to the tree and protects Cadel from being harmed) Three Hawk Hatchlings Screech in hunger Lavera: ? (Hears) a nurse hawk feeds them Lavera: (Sleeps) Typho:(Goes to rest) (Months later) Cadel: (Praticing his branching) Typho:(Teaching him Air Combat) Lavera: Heh... Typho:(Screeches) Nyra: (Watches) Keep it up, Cadel. Soon, you'll be a Tyto soldier.... Typho:(Attacks) Cadel: (Claws) Typho:(Bites) Cadel: (Bites back) Typho:(Screeches) Cadel: (Smirks and tries to attack again) Typho:(Blocks) Cadel: (Glares and tries to attack yet again) Typho: Think like your enemy and find his weakness Cadel: (Sighs and tries to) Typho:(Left wing is unprotected) Cadel: (Tries to claw) Lavera: (Smiling at Cadel's mostly failing attempts) Typho:(I know your moves Cadel Cadel: (Sighs, and makes a successful attack) Typho:(Screeches) Cadel: (Smirks) Typho:(No blood) Cadel: (Annoyed) Typho: Nice try Lavera: (Giggles) Typho: dismissed Cadel: (Leaves) Alvera:(Asleep) Lavera: (Flies off) Typho:(Heh Nyra: (Smirks) Typho: Kludd Kludd: Hm...? Typho: Seek out your brother, tell him to surrender.... Or Die Kludd: Yes... (Flies off) At the new Ga'Hoole Tree Soren: (Resting on a branch) Digger: *Sighs* Twilight: Hm? Digger: How was that posible we were protected Glyfie: ....I.... don't know. Digger:(Flies to Soren) Soren: ? Digger: Why us (A familiar owl is seen flying to the new tree) Soren: ....Kl-Kludd? Digger: 0.0 Kludd: (Lands) Soren: ...Y-you were dead.... Kludd: Forget about that. You must surrender to the Black Order and the Pure Ones... Digger: Or what Kludd: Or die.... Glyfie: (Glares at Kludd) Lyze: Get lost Kludd: (Screeches) Lyze:(Slahes) Kludd: (Slashes back) Lyze:(Blocks) Sloppy form Kludd: (Attempts to attack again) Digger:(Bites Kludd's leg) Kludd: (Screeches) Digger: Get out Tyto Kludd: (Ignores and attacks Soren) Soren: Kl-Kludd.... (Forcfully attacks back) Loud roars Glyfie: ? a Dragon Hand grabs Kludd an it tosses him back to the Dark Forest Soren: (Not that fond of the dragon hand) ????:(A dragon's eye looks through the tree) Glyfie: (Confused) The dragon leaves Soren: ..... ????: Whatcha find today Hungaria? (?) *Explain Later* Hungaria:(Licks her rider) Rednodh: (Notices them while hunting) Huh? ?????:(looks in the tree) This is new *Reaches in but doesn't grab* Rednodh: (Tries to claw in defense) ????:(Eagle and flies in) Rednodh: ...? The Eagle:Whos in charge here? Rednodh: Oh.... Boron and Barran. The Eagle:(Flies out) Rednodh: Hmmm.... The dragons head licks Rednodh affectionately Rednodh: ...^-^ Darkstorm:(Come on out owls, I will not hurt you Rednodh: ... (slowly exits the tree) The Dragon:(Sniffs digger) Digger: hm? Hungara:(Dragon, Licks) Digger: hehe. ^_^ Darkstorm: So you all need some help? Soren: erm, yeah... Darkstorm:(Whistles a bird call) Several Eagles fly in Glyfie: huh? Darkstorm:(I have made some friends Glyfie: ... The Eagles:(Bow) Category:Roleplays Category:Invite Only